Yami's House of Villains
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Marik,Bakura, and Ryo come to stay with Yami and Yugi at the Game Shop. What chaos will ensue? I do not own Yu Gi Oh or Mickey's house of Villains title idea .As I say in ch 2, this became a sequel to Bad Hair Day. Slight revolutionshipping at the end.
1. Great News!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, Pokemon, or any other copyrighted things in this story.**

**Author's Note: All the Yamis and Hikaris have their own bodies. Also, I love Pokemon and am making fun of it just for fun,so please don't get mad at me if you're a huge fan lol. By the way, if you've never seen Yu Gi Oh abridged, Bakura is often called "Fluffy." I do not own Yu Gi Oh abridged. Oh, and it's summer break in Domino City if you're wondering why the teens aren't in school.**

It was a peaceful morning in the Game Shop. Grandpa was sweeping the porch, Yugi was off doing who knows what, and Yami was finally able to finish watching an episode of Pokemon. He was in the process of wondering why Industrial Illusions hadn't sued Nintendo, since "Pocket Monsters" was an obvious rip-off of Duel Monsters, when his hikari suddenly burst into the room.

"Yami! You'll never guess what happened!" Yugi cried excitedly.

"Industrial Illusions finally sued Nintendo?"

The boy blinked. "Wha? No! A tree fell on the street where Marik, Bakura, and Ryo live. It's knocked out all the power and it's gonna take a few days to get it off the wires, so they're going to come stay with us!"

If someone were to ask the Pharaoh what his worst nightmare was, aside from having his hair bleached (A.N: see my Bad Hair Day fic), he would have to reflect on the statement his light had just made. He stared at Yugi for a long time before muttering, "You're….kidding right?"

"Nope! I asked Gramps and he's fine with it. Isn't this great? It'll be like a sleepover, but for several days!"

Finally, the Pharaoh snapped. "SWEET MOTHER OF OSIRIS, YUGI, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? Sure, Ryo's fine, but Marik's a freakin' psycho and don't even get me started on Fluffy!"

The hikari shook a finger at his yami and scolded, "Now, Yami, you know that's all water under the bridge. They're our friends now. So what if they're a little quirky? We deal with Tristan and Joey every day, don't we?"

Yami groaned and shook his head. Yugi's naivety often tried his patience to no end….but he couldn't say no and risk suffering the "puppy dog eyes torture." After several minutes of painful anticipation, the Pharaoh sighed and nodded his consent. "Fine, they can come. Just don't let Bakura mess with my Kuriboh plushie. You know how he is around cute things."

Yugi whooped in delight and spat out as many "thank yous" as he could fit in a two-second time period, before racing upstairs to prepare for their "guests." Before disappearing into his room, the boy shouted, "Oh! And I told Marik he'd be sleeping in your room by the way!"

"WHAT!"

The next day, Marik, Bakura, and Ryo showed up at the Game Shop at around four o'clock in the afternoon. Bakura took a look around the store and sneered, "So THIS is the Pharaoh's humble abode. I was expecting a palace, but I suppose a card shop suits the King of Games just as well."

Yami rolled his eyes, astounded that the former tomb robber had only been in his home for five minutes and was already getting on his nerves. "All right, everyone. As Kemo would say, attention duelists! Ryo, you'll be rooming with Yugi. Bakura, you've got Yugi's parents' room since they're out of town, and Marik…." The Pharaoh cringed at what he was about to say. "….you'll be staying in my room with me."

With that, the ex-villains and white-haired hikari bounded up the stair case to their respectable rooms, leaving Yami and Yugi alone. Eager for an excuse to high-tail it out of there, Yami turned to his host and announced, "I ordered some pizza earlier, so I've gotta go pick it up, see ya!" before racing out the door.

The Pharaoh had mostly told the truth. He WAS going to pick up pizza….he had just lied about the pre-ordering it part. Because of that, he was gone for about an hour and was met with an interesting scene when he finally returned.

Bakura was lying on the carpeted floor in the living room, clutching his stomach and laughing maniacally, while Yugi and Ryo were leaning against the coat closet door, desperately trying to keep it closed. Upon further investigation, Yami noticed that the room was in shambles. Potato chips were strewn all over the floor, salsa had been splattered on the walls, and almost every piece of furniture had been knocked over.

"What in the name of Ra happened here?"

"Bakura gave Marik Mountain Dew!" Yugi panted. "He was literally bouncing off the walls! Ryo and I managed to corral him into the closet, but we sure had a hard time doing it! It was just like that scene from the Cat in the Hat movie when Sally and Conrad were trying to calm down Thing One and Thing Two except ten times harder!"

Ryo was also breathing heavily as he muttered, "Yes….and if you would be so kind as to lock the door for us, we would be very appreciative since apparently my yami is incapable of doing so!"

"Lock the door!" Bakura cackled. "Why would I do that when it's so entertaining watching you two try to keep him inside!"

The Pharaoh sighed, grabbed the key off a nearby hook, and locked the closet door, trapping the sugar-powered psycho inside. The two hikaris collapsed on the floor, shoulders heaving with exhaustion and Yami glared at Bakura.

"Just know that if this sugar buzz doesn't wear off by bedtime, he's sleeping with you."

After Marik's hyper streak wore off and everyone had their pizza, Yugi, Ryo, Bakura, and Marik all began debating what movie they were going to order on On Demand. Poor Pharaoh was so exhausted at this point that he fell asleep on the sofa and woke up to the ending credits of Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"TOMB ROBBER!" he bellowed. "Are you insane! Yugi and Ryo are going to have nightmares for weeks!"

Later that night, Yami Marki slept on a cot in Yami's room while the Pharaoh lay in bed and silently fumed. "Curse that infernal fluffy-headed thief!" he thought. "Oh…okay calm down. The tree will be off the power lines soon and they'll all go home. Besides, I'm sure tomorrow will be better…."

Sighing, the spiky-haired teen rolled over and pulled the covers more snuggly around himself. Just as he got comfortable, he muttered, "3…2…1…"

"Pharaoh?"

Said former ruler of Egypt looked up to see Yugi and Ryo's heads peering through the doorway, eyes wide with fear. "Let me guess…" he murmured. "You're having bad dreams and can't sleep."

Both boys nodded.

"Oh gods…."

**Poor Yami….will he ever get any peace? I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, but if you didn't, please don't flame me. There will probably be some Revolutionshipping later just so you're aware.**

**Extra Disclaimer: I do not own The Cat in the Hat, On Demand, Mountain Dew, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, Yu Gi Oh, Pokemon, Nintendo, or an other copyrighted things mentioned in this story. I also acknowledge that Pokemon and Yu Gi Oh are two separate, unique series. Title idea credit goes to Mickey's House of Villains which I do not own.**


	2. Coffee and Chaos

**Second chapter is up! Thanks so much for reviewing the first one, 'cuz I wasn't sure what the reaction would be! About halfway through, I decided this story would be a sequel to my Bad Hair Day fic, so you'll see some references to it (spoilers). **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.**

The next morning, Yami woke up feeling as if he'd never been to sleep. This was all thanks to the two hikaris who had piled themselves onto his bed. The Pharaoh vowed that if he ever felt energetic ever again he would strangle that infernal tomb robber.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed, careful not to disturb Yugi or Ryo, and trudged into the bathroom to see how bad he looked. Just as he'd thought, Yami's amethyst eyes were bloodshot and rimmed with dark circles and his hair was even more unruly than usual. He began running a fine-toothed comb through his tri-colored locks, an action he would have thought twice about had he been awake, and sure enough, got the comb stuck in his hair. The fatigued Pharaoh was far from caring at this point, so he just left the comb in his locks and stumbled downstairs to get some coffee.

Upon arriving in the kitchen, Yami was greeted by the last person on the planet he was in the mood to see—Bakura.

"Good morning, Pharaoh," the white-haired yami said in a falsely sweet tone. "Sleep well?"

"What do you think, smart aleck? Where's Marik?"

Bakura grinned. "Oh, I'd say he's halfway to Gotham City by now. I let him drink the entire pot of espresso I brewed this morning."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"You heard me! It was almost as entertaining as knowing that Ryo and Yugi kept you up all night!"

Yami's face went red and anime veins bulged in his forehead as he shouted, "SO A CAFFEINE POWERED PSCYOPATH IS RUNNING LOOSE IN DOMINO CITY AND THERE'S NO COFFE LEFT? YOU'RE SO LUCKY THERE ARE HIKARIS PRESENT IN THIS HOUSE OR I'D…FORGET IT! I'M GOING TO STARBUCKS!"

The enraged Egyptian raced upstairs, threw on his usual leather attire, and then stormed out of the house. Bakura smirked as he slammed the door, muttering, "I wonder if he knows there's a comb stuck in his hair…?"

At Starbucks, the Pharaoh ordered the strongest thing on the menu, and sat back on one of the soft, plush sofas, striving to calm his hot temper. He overheard the other customers talking about some crazy, artichoke-headed guy who'd been seen terrorizing people at a local Build-a-Bear workshop.

"I heard he was moving so fast that the SWAT team couldn't even catch up with him!"

"No way! Maybe it's Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Yami smirked. "More like Marik on espresso…."

Ignoring the confused looks the others gave him, the Pharaoh got up and threw his empty coffee cup away.

"By the way," one of the costumers began. "Do you realize there's a comb stuck in your hair?"

"Don't make me mind crush you," Yami replied as he headed out the door.

Feeling he was pretty much cooled off, the King of Games finally decided to head back to the Game Shop and deal with whatever madness awaited him. When he reached the door, he swore angrily upon realizing he'd stormed out without his keys. Left with no other choice, Yami pounded on the door and shouted, "Tomb Robber! I can't get in, open the door!"

Silence.

"Bakura! I'm really not in the mood for this! Let me in!"

Still no answer.

The Pharaoh groaned when he realized he would have to get in the way he did that night when Grandpa Mutou's dementia kicked in and he locked his adopted grandson out of the house. Muttering Egyptian curses under his breath, Yami stomped over to the tool shed, which Grandpa had fortunately forgotten to lock, and grabbed a large ladder. He then leaned it against the side of the shop, and began the perilous task of climbing onto the roof.

Along the way, Yami nearly fell to his untimely death when he was attacked by a bird perching on the gutter who decided the Egyptian teen's hair would make a nice addition to its nest. Regaining his balance, the duelist reminded himself why he hated birds so much as he finally pulled himself onto the roof.

The Pharaoh carefully crawled across the tiled roof until he reached the skylight leading into his light's bedroom. Thankful that the boy never heeded his advice to lock the window, Yami slid it open, dropping down into the room and scaring the living daylights out of Yugi and Ryo.

"What's the problem!" he demanded to know. "Why didn't you come let me in!"

"S-s-sorry Y-Yami," Ryo stuttered. "But we couldn't quite hear you."

It was then that Yami realized that the inside of the house sounded like a war zone. There were gunshots, explosions, shouts, and screams filling the silence that usually dominated the quaint little shop. "What in Ra's name is that? Are we under attack?"

"N-no!" Yugi whimpered. "Marik came back and apparently he robbed a local Game Stop. He and Bakura are downstairs playing Call of Duty Black Ops. They've got the volume turned up so loud even Grandpa can hear it! We've been hiding in here with my desk against the door in case any stray bullets shoot out of the TV!"

"Sweet jumping sarcophagus…" Yami murmured, kneading his forehead with weary fingers. "Don't worry… I know what to do."

He went over to a framed Dragonball Z poster hanging on the wall and lifted it off the hook, revealing the master control panel.

"Hey! I didn't know that was there!" Yugi cried.

"That's because I don't want you playing with electricity," The Pharaoh replied, flipping a switch and shutting the power off.

Two dismayed cries sounded from the living room, but Yami ignored them and wandered into his own room. "I don't know how much more of this I can handle…" He thought as he threw himself on his bed. "I swear I'm the only one in this household who has any sense….this must be how Tea feels when she's left alone with Joey and Tristan…Wait!"

The Pharaoh sat up straight, grinning as he whipped out his cell phone. "I still owe her for dealing with the tomb robber when he put bleach in my shampoo (A.N: see my Bad Hair Day fic). I'll take her out this evening. It's the perfect chance to escape!"

He dialed the brunette's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up, praying that she didn't already have plans. "Hello, Tea? It's Yami. I never really properly thanked you for sorting out Bakura a few days ago, so I was wondering if I could take you out tonight?...Great! Seven o'clock then? Sounds good, I'll see you then!"

The Pharaoh ended the call and whooped, flopping back on his bed. Not only had he devised a way to get away from this mad house….he'd finally gotten the courage to ask Tea out without Yugi setting them up! Everything was perfect….except for the fact that he was unaware of the two hikaris eavesdropping on the other side of the door.

"So he finally asked Tea out?" Ryo inquired.

"About time!" Yugi punched the air in excitement. "Those two have been blushing and stuttering around each other for months! We've gotta make sure this date is perfect! Let's enlist Bakura and Marik. It's time to play matchmaker, baby!"

**Oh lord….can a poor exasperated pharaoh never catch a break. Will this become a date of disaster….or something else? Find out next chapter! **

**Extra Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, Mickey's House of Villains, Gotham City, Starbucks, Build-a-Bear workshop, Sonic the Hedgehog, Game Stop, Call of Duty (any of them), Dragonball Z, Yu Gi Oh abridged or any other copyrighted things mentioned in this story. The "Sweet Jumping Sarcophagus" line came from a comic I found on Youtube called "Fun in Yugi's Mind." I do not own that comic. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. A Fiery Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh.**

**Here it is! The last chapter! **

Yami arrived at Tea Gardner's house at exactly 7:59 P.M. He was wearing black jeans with a black leather shirt imprinted with the word, "duel." His arms and wrists were clad in gold Egyptian bangles and he wore his usual multitude of studded belts (A.N: This outfit exists in the manga).

The Pharaoh casually strolled up to the porch and rang the door bell, quickly checking to make sure he hadn't left any combs in his hair. When the door finally opened, the Egyptian teen was met, not by Tea, but her tall, muscular…..frightening looking father.

"You must be Yami," the man mumbled in a low, intimidating voice that rivaled that of the King of Games. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Uh…hello," Yami greeted, sweat-dropping nervously. "You must be Tea's dad."

Suddenly, as if the Pharaoh had just insulted him, Mr. Gardner bent down low so that he was staring directly into Yami's eyes, a slightly murderous expression crossing over his features. "If you hurt her," he growled, "you and I are going to have a VIOLENT talk."

"Daddy!" Tea appeared in the doorway, dressed in a sparkly black, sleeveless shirt and a navy blue denim skirt. "You're scaring him." She then looked at Yami, who was gazing at her as if she were his savior, and asked, "You ready?"

The Pharaoh nodded sheepishly as she took off down the driveway, then glanced back at her father. He was shocked to see that Mr. Gardner wore a completely different expression—one of love and affection, as he called out to his daughter, "Have a wonderful evening, Baby!" He then looked back at Yami, the terrifying look returning, and growled, "I know where you live."

"I'm glad we had a chance to chat!" Yami cried and ran to catch up with Tea.

"Sorry about that," the brunette smiled. "He's a little…overprotective."

"I-It's fine!" the Pharaoh replied in a voice that was a little higher than usual. Over the years, he had faced raving lunatics, murderous psychos, and soul-devouring monsters….but NOTHING came remotely close to the horror of meeting his date's father.

"So…where're we going?" Tea asked.

Yami grinned. "We'll hit the town first….movies, arcade, whatever…but I've got a surprise destination for us at nine o'clock."

"Surprise? Oh c'mon, Yami, tell me!"

"You'll just have to wait and see!"

The young couple laughed and headed off into town. Little did they know that two villains accompanied by two hikaris were following close behind them.

"Fluffy, you're getting too close!" Ryo hissed

"Who's the former king of thieves, you or me?" Bakura growled. "I'm quite skilled at sneaking around, thank you very much! And I told you not to call me 'Fluffy' in public!"

"Fluffy!" Marik cackled a bit too loudly. "That's a good one, Tomb Robber's Light."

"Don't encourage him!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Well, you're asking for it. Look at you; you look like a human Furby for Ra's sake! Did you even attempt to brush your hair this week?"

"Silence!" the ex-tomb robber snarled, picking up a discarded soda can and throwing it at Marik.

"Hey guys," Yugi muttered. "I hate to break up this tender moment, but our targets just went into the arcade."

The hardly inconspicuous group followed Yami and Tea into the building and were met with an incredible sight. There were games of all kinds as far as the eye could see as well as eager people of all ages blowing every last penny of their earnings on tokens. Bakura wondered just how much money the place made on average during the summer, before noticing the change that had come over Yugi. The spiky-haired hikari's already gargantuan eyes were even larger than usual, and he was practically drooling at the sight of so many games.

"My precious…" the boy murmured, wandering over to a nearby Pac Man console.

"Oh, for the love of Isis! You and the Pharaoh…you're two of a kind!" Bakura hissed, grabbing Yugi by one of his blonde bangs and dragging him off after their quarries.

They eventually found Yami and Tea competing at a "Dance, Dance Revolution" game. The brunette had quite the advantage, as she was an aspiring dancer (and a good one at that). Her movements were skilled and fluid-like, while Yami looked rather like a dromedary with dropsy, flailing his arms about as if he were drowning. The rhythmically-challenged Pharaoh finally got tangled up in his own limbs and fell to the ground.

Bakura held his breath to keep from laughing out loud. The concept of the undefeatable King of Games being beaten at DDR by a girl was almost too much for him to handle.

"Aww," Yugi muttered, watching Tea laughing good-naturedly and helping the humiliated Duel King to his feet. "They're so cute together!"

The tomb robber smirked. "Don't get too ahead of yourself, Mr. Matchmaker. He's still got all night to make a fool out of himself."

"You know, Fluffy, you're kind of a buzz kill."

"DON'T CALL ME FLUFFY!"

At 8:50 P.M., Bakura saw Yami and Tea heading towards the exit.

"There they go! Come on, you fools, let's…" The thief looked around to see that his cohorts were nowhere in sight. "Seriously….they have the attention span of Joey Wheeler!"

Muttering angrily to himself in Egyptian, Bakura set off to look for the others. He found his light trading in a pile of tickets for a Dark Necrofear plushie, then located Yugi dominating a game of Frogger. The only one left to find was Marik. Dragging the protesting hikaris behind him, Bakura searched every nook and cranny of the arcade until he finally spotted the missing psycho. He was playing some sort of shooting game and seemed to be enjoying it a little TOO much.

"DIE, ZOMBIE!" Marik grinned sadistically, gunning down a virtual Clown Zombie as it lunged at the screen.

"All right, Marik, time to go," Bakura sighed and tried to pull the erotic Egyptian away from the console.

"NO!" the psychopath whined. "I'm about to beat the top score! This 'BlackRoseDragonCK' chick's skills are nothing compared to my superior zombie-slaying powers!"

With much effort, Bakura, Yugi, and Ryo were finally able to separate Marik from the video game, and race out of the building.

"Oh no!" Yugi squeaked. "We've lost sight of Yami and Tea! Who knows where they went!"

"Simmer down, Star Head," Bakura replied. "I'll use my Millennium Ring to zero in on the Pharaoh's Millennium Puzzle."

Following the pointing needles on the ring, the four "stalkers" found themselves at the Domino City Gardens. After paying the admission fee, Bakura, Yugi, and Ryo raced into the park and looked around frantically for their lost targets.

"Hey look!" Yugi pointed at a several groups of people all heading in one direction. "It seems like everyone's going to the same place. Maybe if we follow them, we'll find Yami and Tea!"

The boy's advice proved to be sound as they soon spotted the dancer and the Pharaoh standing on a hill away from the throngs of visitors. The four teens hid in the bushes and watched, waiting for whatever "surprise" Yami had in store.

Bakura grunted. "Hmph….If he took her here to stare at a bunch of plants in the dark, he won't be getting another date….oh…"

All of a sudden, the gardens were lit up by gorgeous lights. Strings of glowing orbs from pure white to rainbow-colored hung on every tree and bush, creating unique and beautiful patterns all over the gardens.

"Wow…" Yugi breathed. "He really knew what he was doing…hey look!"

The four spies glanced up to see that Yami and Tea weren't staring at the lights….but rather at each other. They held their breaths, eagerly waiting for something to happen…..and all of a sudden, Marik pulled out a giant bottle of Mountain Dew, unscrewing the cap.

"Marik, no!" Ryo hissed, grabbing hold of the bottle. "You know this stuff makes you hyper!"

"It's mine!" the villain growled, trying to pull his prized drink back. They continued this game of tug-of-war for a few seconds, before the bottle was sent flying into the air. It soared for several yards before hitting one of the control panels for the lights, spilling and setting the thing ablaze.

Upon seeing the fire, panic erupted among the visitors and they began stampeding out of the park. Bakura, Marik, Yugi, and Ryo were the ones who were really in danger as they had to maneuver out of the bushes and past the flaming control panel.

"Marik," Bakura growled, narrowly avoiding a spark of electricity. "If I survive this I'm going to kill you."

The four perpetrators finally made it out of the blazing light show and began following Yami and Tea back to the brunette's house.

"So….sorry the date kinda…blew up on us," Yami smiled sheepishly.

Tea laughed and exclaimed, "Don't worry, I had an awesome time! Besides, it wouldn't be a date with the King of Games of there wasn't a little adventure involved."

They both laughed and Tea kissed Yami on the cheek before saying goodbye and heading into her house.

"Well," Bakura began. "Not exactly what I thought it would be….but I'd say things went pretty well."

"Yeah!" Yugi grinned, then frowned and exclaimed, "Oh my gosh, we've gotta get home before Yami does! He'll kill me if he finds out I had us spy on him!"

The group ran back to the Game Shop as fast as they possibly could, dashed upstairs, and leaped into their beds since it was now eleven o'clock.

When the Pharaoh finally arrived, he walked into the living room and asked, "All right…what manner of madness awaits me this time?" He was pleasantly surprised to find that the house looked exactly the way it did when he left. "It's almost like they weren't even here," Yami murmured, and headed off to bed.

The next morning, Yami was woken up at eight o'clock by the call he had been waiting to receive for days—the power company letting them know that electricity had been restored in the villains' neighborhood. The Pharaoh happily announced the news, then practically shoved Bakura, Ryo and Marik out the door. Yugi shook his head in exasperation and left the room as his dark half began "walking like an Egyptian."

Later that morning, Yami was attempting to detach yet another comb from his hair, when Yugi rushed into the room.

"Yami guess what!"

The Pharaoh grimaced, a feeling of dread forming in his stomach as he muttered, "I'm afraid to ask."

"A pipe burst at the apartment complex where Pegasus and Dartz live! It's completely soaked their floor, so they're gonna come stay with us until it's fixed!"

"Oh gods, not again!"

**Haha….here we go again! I hope you enjoyed the story. Please review!**

**Extra disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, Furby, Pac Man, Dance Dance Revolution, Frogger, Mountain Dew, Yu Gi Oh abridged, or any other copyrighted things mentioned in this story. The conversation between Yami and Mr. Gardner is based off an episode of Danny Phantom. I do not own Danny Phantom.**


End file.
